Job Hunt
by Elite Warrior
Summary: When Mumbo steals the Titan's trust fund, our six favorite heroes must enter their strangest arena yet: The Job Market! What will await Robin, Starfire, Raven, Terra, Cyborg and Beast Boy? And more to the point, will they survive? -Don't own cover image.
1. Chapter 1: A Perfect Morning Ruined

(1. A perfect morning ruined)

**Set about one week after my first story: Flashbacks.**

It looked like a perfect day in Titans Tower.

The waffles were cooking, the Titans had just finished their morning training, and no alarms had gone off all week!

Robin was looking at Raven and Terra who where talking together, a smile on his face as he recalled the road that had led to this friendship. Before, their relationship had been, as Terra had put it, 'rocky'. Now, Terra had re-earned Raven's trust and was joining her and Starfire for meditation sessions.

"Mmm-mm!" Cyborg said as he caught the smell of the waffles cooking. "I can't think of a better way to start the day!"

Starfire floated up to him. "Are you sure that none of you would like some of my Gloka-roach spread to put on these breakfast waffles?" she asked with a polite smile. Cyborg cringed.

Beast Boy said as politely as he could "Maybe some other time Star."

She gave him a suspicious look. "But that is what you said the last _seven_ times I have requested sharing the food of my home planet with you! Are you 'stalling', Beast Boy?"

Before the green Titan could find a way out of this unusual, and possibly dangerous, situation, Robin spoke up. "She's got a point, Beast Boy. We have to let he cook sometime."

"Well," Terra said, "if you guys traveled as much as I used to, you'd _have_ to learn how to try new things. And not just food. There are all kinds of things out there to enjoy if you're just willing to try them out. Personally, I'm looking forward to Star's Cooking 101."

The other Titans looked at her as if she had just sentenced them to death by torture, while Starfire looked at Terra inquisitively. "Cooking one hundred and one what's?"

Before anyone could explain, Beast Boy spoke up. "Well _I'm_ looking forward to a day of loafing around. It doesn't look like anything's happening today."

As if on cue, the Titan Alarm sounded. "Trouble!" Robin exclaimed. "And before breakfast!?" Beast Boy lamented. "Tofu Waffles just aren't the same cold!" At the mention of 'tofu waffles', Cyborg had to resist the urge to gag.

As the Titans ran to the T-Car, they had no way of knowing just how eventful the next few days would be!

**What will happen next? Stay tuned to find out!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bank Heist

(2. Bank heist)

(Insert Teen Titans Theme Song. Language: Japanese.)

The Titans where speeding along the road as Robin explained the situation. "Mumbo's trying to rob the bank...again." As they pulled up to the bank, they could see the mad magician typing rapidly at one of the computers inside.

The Titans readied themselves for battle as they rushed into the bank. A few people where tied up in a corner, but otherwise the bank was deserted. Mumbo turned to greet them. "Well, well, well! If it isn't my old stage helpers, the Teen Titans, back for a reunion act!"

"Sorry, Mumbo," Robin replied as he pulled out a birdarang, "but we're not interested in becoming your 'Titanimals' again. We're here to give you a show stopper." "Yeah." Terra added. "And what would you have turned me into anyway? A dove?"

As Mumbo considered this, Terra knocked the wind out of him with a rock to the gut. "I knew you couldn't resist planning for another show." she said with a smile. Mumbo replied in a winded voice "A magician must always be one step ahead of his audience, my dear."

He smiled and pointed his wand at them. A blast of sparkles shot towards them, but it was nothing the Titans hadn't fought before. They dodged, and the statue in front of the bank was trapped in a strait-jacket. Several more blasts followed, but since the Titans where all attacking from different angles it was hard to hit them all. However, he was pretty agile for his age and simply threw himself on the floor, thereby avoiding their attacks.

He leaped to his feet, twirled his cape around his body, and vanished. The Titans stared in surprise. "Well _that's_ a new trick." Raven commented. Beast Boy sniffed around in the form of a bloodhound while Cyborg scanned the room. Robin threw a few birdarang that cut the ropes off the captives. The other Titans stayed at the ready, while being careful to keep the exit blocked.

Beast Boy yelped in surprise as a gloved hand appeared and poked him in the eyes. The Titans focused on that point, but none of their attacks seemed to hit anything. Then they heard laughter from the second floor. "Come on!" Robin yelled. "Raven! You and Starfire cover the upper windows." The rest of the team headed up the stairs, being watchful for any hidden traps. Fighting Mumbo was always an unpredictable experience.

When they got to the top of the stairs and entered the bank manager's office, they found the magician visible and waiting. He waved his wand and the grandfather clock behind Robin turned into a saw-you-in-half-trick box and closed around him. It didn't help him get any calmer when an umbrella close by turned into a saw and began floating toward him!

Cyborg and Beast Boy, who was now a leopard, charged at Mumbo, but he just said "Going down!" and the floor under them opened like a stage trap-door.

Now the only one left was Terra. She shot her rocks at Mumbo, but he simply turned them into juggling balls. "Um. A little help here, Terra!" She turned and saw that the floating saw was getting pretty close to Robin. Noticing a stone paper-weight on the desk, she hurled it with her powers, breaking the saw's blade in half and turning it back into a broken umbrella.

She turned and saw (with her eyes, not the tool) that Mumbo was running for the door. She kicked some of the fallen juggling balls in his direction and he slipped on them, tumbling down the stairs. Terra freed Robin and they took off after him. They found Mumbo lying at the bottom of the stairs with stars whirling around his head. Cyborg and Beast Boy where standing across from them dusting themselves off, thus surrounding him.

Robin squirted Mumbo with his own flower to bring him around, and at the same time he removed the wand from his hand. Mumbo coughed and stood up. Seeing that he was surrounded, he looked at Robin pleadingly. "I don't suppose that we could just forget about this whole thing?" He raised his hand to snap his fingers, intending to actually cause them to 'forget about this whole thing'. Before he could however, Beast Boy became a squid and restrained him while Robin broke his wand.

But instead of reverting to an old man, he shrunk into a Mumbo sock puppet! The Titans stared at it in shock. This wasn't Mumbo!

Then they heard a cackle of laughter from the computers area. There was a flash of red cloth and the real Mumbo appeared. "Well, that assistant was certainly _handy_." Before they could recover in time to stop him, he picked up a pencil on the desk which transformed into his wand. He shot off some magic at the lights above there heads and they turned into top hats that shot rose peddles that covered the Titans in a great pile.

Mumbo gave one last comment. "Sorry, Titans. I've enjoyed our little games, but frankly, it can't be afforded any more." Just as the Titans emerged from the pile of flower peddles Mumbo pointed the wand at the ground and vanished in a cloud of smoke.

**So there's chapter two! Two down, I don't know how many more to go! Hope you guys enjoyed it! Please Review.**

**P.S. I need suggestions on what job Beast Boy should get. If you could PM me with suggestions that would be great! Maybe...a DJ?**


	3. Chapter 3: Last Resort

(3. Last Resort)

The Titans stared at the spot Mumbo had been in frustration. Raven and Starfire came in to check on them.

Raven assessed the situation. "So…judging from the happy magical stuff all over the room, and your expressions, I'm gon'a guess that he got away." Robin stomped past her to the door. "I don't want to talk about it."

Beast boy tried to lighten the mood. "Hey, look on the bright side. At least he wasn't teamed up with Mad Mod!" The Titans all gave him the '_You're not helping'_ look.

Starfire spoke up. "It appears that the only thing to do now is to return home and begin searching with the computer. After we have eaten our breakfast, that is." "Good idea, Star." Terra said, dusting rose peddles off of her. "I just hope this day doesn't get any worse."

Just then, they heard Cyborg groan. The robotic Titan called to the others. "Hay, Guys! You might want to call Robin back in here, quick. He needs to see this."

Robin was brought back in, still in a bad mood. He walked up to Cyborg and looked at the computer screen his friend was pointing at. "Mumbo's wand was in front of this computer and look at what he did."

Robin's expression went from sour to shock and disbelief. "That's… That's impossible! He didn't just…. Are you saying he…?!" Cyborg nodded grimly. All the Titans peeked around their two friends to see the screen. Raven gasped. "He hacked into our account and transferred our trust fund to his account!"

Beast Boy, as usual, had no idea what that meant. "Okay. So what does that mean?"

Terra was also confused. "Wait. Mumbo has a bank account?"

Robin spoke through clenched teeth. "Apparently so. He probably created it just for this purpose."

He turned to face the others. He seamed reluctant to talk. "What it means is…that Mumbo stole all of _our_ money. We are now, officially, broke."

It took a while for that to sink in. Then everyone reacted at once.

Beast Boy fainted.

Terra sat down in shock.

Starfire was asking what Mumbo had broken.

Robin looked at his team, still trying to come to grips with it himself. Raven looked to him for leadership. "So, what do we do now?" The Titans turned to him. He walked past them to the door. "Right now, we need to get back home for a strategy meeting. We can't find Mumbo now, he's long gone."

The shocked heroes walked to the car, which Mumbo hadn't bothered thankfully, and drove back to Titans Tower. They ate their now cold waffles in silence, then the meeting began.

Robin started. "Alright Titans. We need to find Mumbo so that we can get our money back. But we also have to cut down on our expenses."

Beast Boy posed a question. "But I thought that the city just didn't charge us anything. Isn't there a 'heroes-don't-have-to-pay-since-they-work-so-hard-saving-our-city' type law?" Cyborg leaned over to Raven. "As if Beast Boy knew the meaning of 'hard work'". Beast Boy heard that and turned to face Cy. "Hay! I work hard. I turn into whatever animal you guys need me to be _and_ I do the dishes once a month!"

Starfire intervened. "Please friends. This is not the time to be quarreling and name-calling. That would only make the Mumbo's victory complete." Robin smiled gratefully at her. "Thanks Starfire. And she's right to."

He addressed Beast Boy's question first. "No, Beast Boy. We have a trust fund. Someone else puts money in our account, and all of our expenses are paid with that money."

Starfire asked the next question. "And who is this person who so kindly is, or was, paying for all of our needs?" Robin looked down so they couldn't see his face as he answered in a frustrated tone "A very wealthy businessman from Gotham."

Before they could ask him what was wrong, he straitened up and started laying out the facts. "We already own the land the Tower sits on, so we don't have to pay mortgage. But we still have to pay for food, water and power, besides fuel for the T-car."

Cyborg scratched his head. "I could build a fusion reactor to supply our own power permanently, but some parts and materials I'll need are expensive. And so is fuel for the T-car."

Terra spoke up. "Well as for water, we have a stream out back. And most of us can travel pretty quickly on our own so we can cut down on the fuel we have to use." Robin nodded. "Good thinking Terra." She smiled. "I spent most of my life on the go, so I know some expense-saving tricks."

Raven spoke up. "But Mumbo could be anywhere. Finding him could take days. How are we going to get the money for food and other things while we try and track him down?"

Robin gritted his teeth, reluctant to say the next sentence. "We'll have to find jobs."

Stunned silence reigned for only a moment, then Beast Boy leaped over the table and grabbed Robin by the collar in a panic! "Get JOBS! The Teen Titans getting jobs! Dude, remember what happened the last time one of us got a job? My boss turned out to be the product of a Meat-replacing Cow-stealing Earth-threatening piece of alien tofu-knock-off! I'm not going back! You can't make me!"

While Robin crow-barred the shape-shifter's fingers off of his suit, Terra looked at the other Titans for an explanation. They gave her a '_long and weird_ _story'_ look.

Robin pealed Beast Boy off of him, trying to calm him down. "That's the only solution Beast Boy, unless you want to stop eating all together." Beast Boy melted to the floor.

Robin turned to the others. "Well," he said as upbeat as he could, "the sooner we find jobs, the sooner we'll have electricity."

Terra ventured a question. "Why can't we just look for him without the computer? I mean, we could just save our selves a lot of time and trouble if we just went out and looked for him manually."

Cyborg had an answer to her quite logical question. "Cause some of us need electricity to survive." Robin nodded. "Turn off anything you aren't using. And one more thing. When you apply for a job, don't let them know that you're a Titan. I don't want anyone, especially our enemies, to find out that the Teen Titans are now broke and looking for work."

Beast Boy rose from the floor with a hopeful smile on his face and giving Robin the baby-animal-eyes, literally. "But if we tell them that we're Titans, then maybe they'll pay us more." Robin shook his head. "No Beast Boy. We're not taking charity. And that's that."

So the Titans drew up a rough budget and went out into the strangest arena they had ever entered: The Job Market!

**I have no idea if that is how trust funds really work so I'm sorry if I got it wrong. Anyways, the real adventure (and the hardest parts to write) are finally about to begin! Till next time, please Rate and Review!**

**P.S. If anyone has a request for what job(s) Beast Boy should get, please let me know. He's the one I'm having the hardest time with.**


	4. Chapter 4: Day One

(4. Day 1)

(Robin)

Robin sat in front of the desk of an insurance manager, Mr. Swanson.

The leader of the Titans hated his disguise. He was dressed in a business suit, his hair combed and with glasses over his eyes.

The manager looked over the hero's application. "So, Gray Richardson, I see that this is your first job. Ours is a good company to start out in. Work hard and follow orders and you may go far. Disobey my orders," he added threateningly, "and you will find yourself tossed out into the streets! Do I make myself clear?"

Robin stared his employer in the eye. Having fought monsters, demons, and Slade (who his boss kind of reminded him of) he wasn't afraid of the man before him. Mr. Swanson blinked. "Determined aren't you? Very well. You'll start in our numbers department, comparing damage costs to our covering policies. Laura will show you the way and get you started. Dismissed."

As Robin was lead to his desk he breathed a sigh of relief. One Titan employed. Five to go. He hoped that the others were having the luck was having.

(Cyborg)

Cyborg stood in front of the head mechanic in a busy auto repair shop. He was wearing his holographic-projection rings to pass off as fully human.

The foreman nodded. He was a tall, tough man with huge muscles, red hair, and a currently scowling face. He looked down at the Titan.

"So, Mr. Stone." he began in a gruff, rumbling voice that reminded Cy of one of Terra's earthquakes. "You think you got what it takes to work here, huh? Well what makes you so sure that you're qualified to work at MY repair shop?"

Cyborg swallowed as he stared up into the face of a man who could go toe-to-toe with Mammoth, and might win to. "Well, sir," he said, trying to keep he voice from trembling, "I've been working with machines my whole life. You could even say that machines are part of who I am. I can build anything you need me to."

The foreman, Crusty McCrusher, snorted. "Anything, huh? You think that we tinker and build science projects all day!? My family has been in the transportation business for hundreds of years! My ancestors built and repaired the chariots of Julius Caesar! They built the wagons that where used to cross the prairies, rivers and mountains of the Oregon Trail! Why, we even helped to build the Apollo 13! And these days, I'm carrying on that legacy! My company builds the best and safest cars in the country. Many times the build of a car can be the difference between life and death in an accident! And our customers are counting on that! One mistake by a mechanic can cause a colossal wreck, and cost people their lives!"

He loomed over Cyborg like a storm cloud made of granite. "So, I'll ask you again Mr. Stone. Do you think you've got what it takes to make this company a success? Are you willing to give your all?"

Cyborg swallowed, then nodded. "I always give my best, sir. Especially when it comes to people's safety."

The hulking Crusty McCrusher looked surprised at his courage. Pleasantly surprised. A smile spread across his rock-like face and he gave a laugh that shook the roof and made Cy's teeth rattle.

"Well then test passed and welcome aboard, Mr. Stone. I may get my family's name cleared from that _Titanic_ incident yet with a willing and capable worker like you!" Still laughing, he gave Cyborg a good-humored smile. "Don't just stand there, get to it." As the disguised Titan set to work repairing car engines, he wondered how the others where doing.

(Starfire)

Starfire, dressed in a white shirt, jeans and a green apron, had gotten a job working for the infamous Jack Diner, a sour, no nonsense, everything-done-perfect type manager of a 'Quick N' Hot Burgers' restaurant. Rumor had it that if he didn't like your work, he'd serve _you_ to the customers on a silver platter.

Starfire was enjoying cooking for people, but her manager's attitude left something to be desired. "You! New girl!" he yelled at her, "get those burgers done right or I'll have you tossed out of the Drive-Through window!"

"Yes Mr. Diner" she responded as calmly and politely as she could.

Her boss yelled back over his shoulder "And stop eating all the mustard!"

As she looked out at the people she was helping to feed, she wondered how the others where faring. A shout from her boss quickly brought her back to the task at hand.

(Raven)

_All I wanted was a job at a tea shop located in a quiet library._ Raven thought. _What, besides destroying the world, did I do to deserve this? _

She was standing in the aisle of a commercial plane in a flight attendant's uniform, surrounded by screaming kids, drooling sleepers, and messy eaters.

As she pushed the refreshments trolley along the aisle, she encountered a puddle of drool and spilled food. She levitated slightly, floating over the mess in her tight shoes, which she despised.

She passed a teenage girl who could have passed for Kitten's sister. "Oh my goodness!" the girl exclaimed. "Your mom let you dye your hair blue? How did you convince her?" Raven, not in the best of moods, turned to her. "I didn't have it dyed. I was born with it. And my mom was killed by my father so I'd appreciate it if you didn't mention my family." The girl rolled her eyes. "Uh, whatever."

A little boy on Raven's other side tugged at her sleeve. "Why is your face gray?" he asked curiously. "I didn't get enough sunshine when I was a kid" Raven lied. The little boy pondered this, then said with a smile, "Then I'll be your sunshine." As she pushed the trolley down the hall, with _You are my sunshine_ ringing in her ears, she wondered if any of the others where having as bad a day as she was.

(Terra)

Terra walked, shoulders slumped in disappointment, out of the office of the manager of the city's Mining Company.

Apparently, the miners didn't take minors.

_Besides_, she thought, _I couldn't work very long at_ _a mine without eventually revealing my powers_. As she crossed the street, and crossed the mine off of her list, she thought, _What can I do without using my_ _powers? What other talents do I have?_

Just then, she heard someone running after her. She paused and turned. A young woman was running after her. Terra looked at her own outfit, a black skirt and a white buttoned up shirt, hoping that she looked different enough to not be recognized.

The woman ran up to her. She was slim and fit, with blue eyes and short brown hair. She was dressed in casual clothes: a T-shirt, tennis shoes and blue jeans. She flashed Terra a bright smile.

"Um…" Terra began. The woman caught her breath, then held out her hand. "Hi. My name is Jaime Richardson. Do you have a minute?" Terra didn't see any reason why not, so she said sure. There was a cafe down the street, so they went and sat down. Then Jaime explained her situation.

"I'm the director of a traveling actor's troop and our lead actress sprained her ankle. When I saw you, I knew you looked perfect for the part. I saw you exit the city's employment center, so I could tell that you're looking for work. I was wondering if you would be interested."

Terra looked kind of nervous. "Well… I'm not sure. I've never really preformed in front of people before. Not to seem rude but, will I be paid?" Jaime smiled. "Absolutely. Maybe not as much as a full time actress, but I will make it worth your time."

Terra sighed in relief, then looked up. "Sorry. I probably seem pretty shallow talking about money first off." Jaime gave her an understanding look. "If you where applying to work at a mine, you must be desperate. So are you in?"

Terra wasn't sure that a job as a substitute actress would pay very much, but she had had no luck with the other places she had applied and the other Titans where needing all the help they could get. This was her lucky brake.

She held out her hand. "I'm in. Where do I go and when do we start rehearsals, Miss Richardson?"

Her new boss smiled as they shook hands. "You can just call me Jaime. If you aren't busy, I can take you to the theater right now if you like. Oh, and sorry for not asking before. What's your name?"

"Emma," Terra responded. "Emma Strong. A tour would be great, thanks."

"One more thing. Do you mind dressing up as a Viking maiden, fighting or singing?"

Terra smiled at her new friend. "Well, it's not the craziest thing I've done. Lead on."

(Beast Boy)

Beast Boy had a hard time going incognito. He had to dye his skin brown and avoid turning into animals. As the sun set over the city, he turned toward home.

(Later that evening, in Titans Tower)

The Titans gathered around in the living room on the couches, giving their reports on the jobs they had managed to find.

Robin went first. "I've got a job as an insurance accountant. It's stressful, but it pays well."

He turned to Starfire. "So, how was your luck, Starfire?" The tameranian gave her report. "Well, today I received a job as a cook for a quick meal restaurant." "You mean a 'fast food restaurant'?" Beast Boy asked. She nodded.

"Today I also learned that a burger with 'everything on it' dose not include the soap and ice cream." Robin groaned on behalf of who ever had ordered that burger.

Cyborg came next. "Well, now I'm working at an auto repair shop. My boss is okay once you get to know him. He's a good guy. He just takes his job as seriously as Robin takes crime-fighting." "Whoa" Raven said. "That's a terrifying image. Almost as scary as the job I got."

She told them about her job as a flight attendant. She had teleported back to the Tower after her shift was done. "If you guys hear about a plane getting torn apart in the air, I may have lost it."

Robin turned to Beast Boy for his report. "Well…" the shape shifter began, "I didn't find any jobs that pay _money_. But I did find a way to get free food! I went to a walk-in comedy show and told them a few of my jokes. Then the audience started throwing fruit and vegetables at me, so they must have liked me!" He looked around the room. "Right?" Raven shook her head.

Terra was last. She told them about her job as a substitute actress and the part that she was playing. "I'm in a musical about a Viking maiden who stows away aboard a Viking ship to join a raid and prove herself as tough as any man. In a way I know how she felt, the desire to prove yourself. I'm just worried about performing and singing in front of people." "Don't worry, Terra." Beast Boy encouraged her. "We'll be there to watch your first performance." Terra smiled at him gratefully.

Robin began going over their financial situation. "Okay Titans. We've made good progress so far, but we still need to be careful about our spending. First priority is electricity for the computer and for Cyborg. The electric company shut off our power since we didn't pay this month's bill, so we have to pay it off to get power restored. Next priority is food. The sooner we find Mumbo, the sooner we can get our money back. And the longer we have jobs, the more time the city will be vulnerable to villains."

So after a supper of sandwiches and water, the Titans went off to prepare for the next day of work.

**So, Robin is an insurance agent, Cy is working as a mechanic, Star is a cook, Raven a fight attendant, Terra an actress, and BB is...to be determined at a later date. PLEASE send suggestions for his job. Till next time, please rate and review.**

**P.S. 'Emma Strong' is a combination of Raven's voice actress, Tara Strong, and the actress Emma Stone. Kind'a fits.**


	5. Chapter 5: Day 2(Cy, Rob, and Star)

(5. Day 2)

(Cyborg)

Cyborg was putting the finishing touches on the car engine he had installed when someone whispered to him.

"Psttt. Hey Cyborg, over here."

Cyborg looked to the other side of the car he was working on and found a short mechanic on the other side. "Spike?" Cyborg exclaimed. The mechanic smiled at him. "Yeah, it's me."

Cyborg reached over and high-fived his old friend. "How's it going, man? We haven't seen you since the whole Atlas incident!" Cyborg asked him. "I'm doing great." Spike replied.

Then he asked the robotic Titan in a hushed whisper "What're you doing here?" Cyborg reluctantly told him about the Titans' situation, then asked Spike about his.

"Well, ever since you defeated Atlas I've been working here. I love working with machines as much as you do, and these cars don't talk down to you."

Crusty McCrusher saw the two of them talking and called out to them. "Hey you two! You can waste words during break hour. Customers are waiting for these cars! Back to the grind stone." So further conversation was saved for lunch hour.

The two acquaintances sat down at the same table. "What do you think about Crusty?" Cyborg asked. Spike grinned. 'Oh, he's a great guy. Tough but fair. He takes a lot of pride in his work. No doubt he gave you his family history." As lunch break came to a close, Cy headed back to work with his friend.

(Robin)

Robin sat at his desk filling out paper work when his boss, Mr. Swanson, came over to him. "How are we doing, Mr. Richardson?"

Robin, who felt like something was off about his employer, replied as calmly as he could. "We're doing fine, sir." Mr. Swanson leaned forward and whispered to him. "Now, about the damage charges, I want you to put down a few thousand dollars more than their actual value. Can I count on you to do that?"

Robin looked up in shock. "You want me to lie and cheat people out of their money?! That's illegal!"

Mr. Swanson waved his hand dismissively. "With all the super villain attacks we get in this city, that _we_ have to pay damages for, we need to find some way to turn a profit."

Robin stood up slowly. "And that's all that matters? That we, no _you,_ make money? What about the people who work hard and need it?"

Mr. Swanson gave Robin an icy glare. "Remember what I said about those who disobey my orders? You, young man, are officially fired. Effective immediately. And don't bother trying to report me to the police. You won't find any proof of what I'm doing and I'll have you followed for the next few days."

Robin resisted the urge to give this snake a round-house kick to the chin and drag him to the police himself. He would wait until tonight for that.

Being stalked wouldn't be a problem for him.

Swanson still had no idea who he was talking to!

(Starfire)

Starfire did not like her boss's mean talking.

She was only starting her second day of work and already she had been yelled at more then she had ever been yelled at in her life before.

She was so distracted wondering why someone would be so unpleasant that she didn't notice that she had put some tameranian spices (which she had brought along to add to her lunch) on that last burger patty!

Next thing she knew, Mr. Diner came storming into the kitchens and demanded to know who made that last burger! Starfire raised her hand and said in a small voice "I… I did, sir."

Jack Diner seemed to have expected this. "Well the customer you made it for would like a word with the chef, Missy. So get out here and be prepared to get fired!"

Starfire followed the fuming manager to a table where a young man in casual clothes was sitting with his hands folded in his lap. Starfire hung her head as Diner took a deep breath to launch into one of his rants when the man raised his hand to cut him off.

"Are you the cook who prepared this burger?" he asked Starfire. She looked up. "Yes I am. If it offends you then you have my sincerest apologies. I accidentally added some extra spices."

The man burst out laughing. "Offends me? This is the best burger I've ever had here! I came to this place expecting the same old bland burger, and I take a bite of this wonderful masterpiece!" He stood up and held out his hand. "Darrel Michelson. The city's number one food critic. I would like to be the first to compliment you on your fine cooking."

Starfire beamed and shook his hand (gently so as not to break it). Jack Diner looked ready to faint.

**So yeah. The mechanic that used to work for Atlas is now Cyborg's friend and coworker. I always wondered what happened to him, so I put him in here to give him a happy ending. Also, Starfire IMPROVED earthling-food (which may say something about that restaurant's skills!) and is getting recognized for it. And last but not least, Robin uncovered corruption in his boss and gets to ARREST him! XD**

**I should go ahead and tell you guys that Day 2 will be more chapters then just one. So stay tuned. **

**P.S. Thanks to everyone that gave suggestions for BB's job. I have so many great suggestions I'm not sure which one to go with. Maybe he can have several part-time jobs?**

**Anyways, I'm thinking about Robin getting a job as a martial arts assistant. But suggestions will be welcome. I don't think any of the other Titans will be finding other jobs though. As always Rate and Review! See you guys next time! :)**


	6. Chapter 6: Trouble and a Promise (Terra)

(6. Trouble and a Promise)

Terra stood on stage in the city's opera house, dressed in a Viking helmet and leather armor and armed with a prop shield and sword.

Her knees where knocking, but she sang out her lines as boldly as she could. Jaime sat in the front row with a clip board, taking note of her performance.

"Okay. That was good, Emma. Just try to speak up more when you deliver those lines."

She glanced over to the exit sign, then back to the stage. "Alright everyone, let's take a break. Be back on stage in ten minuets for scene twelve."

As all the other actors went to the snack tables, Terra noticed Jaime sneaking to the exit. Overcome by curiosity, Terra silently followed her manager. Hiding behind a stack of crates, she listened and watched as a man in biker clothes came through the door that opened into a dark ally way.

Terra stifled a gasp. Johnny Rancid!

The criminal mechanic looked Jaime up and down, then smirked. "Well, well. I see this little play of yours is progressing. Do you have the money?"

Jaime glared at him hatefully. "We haven't sold any tickets yet. And in case you skipped simple math in school, no tickets means no money!"

Johnny shrugged her insult off. "Hey now. If you don't pay up then I got no reason not to detonate my charges and tear down this building. You wouldn't want this place to collapse while your precious cast and crew are still inside, do you? I don't have to remind you what happened to your lead actress, do I?"

Jaime clenched her fist in rage, then handed him her purse and wallet. "That's all I have. And I'm not touching the actors' salaries." As Johnny counted the money he continued to talk to her. "You may have to. This ain't near enough."

Jaime clenched her fist again. "And give me one good reason why I should."

Johnny gave an evil grin. "One, cause I'll total this place with your troop inside it if you don't. And two, 'cause old hocus pocus took out those brat heroes' funding. You won't get any help from them. This town is ours for the taking!"

As he turned to exit the exit, Jaime gave one last comment. "You won't get away with this!" Johnny called over his shoulder "You have no idea how many times I've heard that one."

As the door to the ally closed, Jaime collapsed to her knees, broke down and started crying. She jumped slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She turned and saw Terra. Jaime looked down in disgrace.

"So now you know the truth. If he doesn't get the money he demands, then it's curtains for us. But we have no choice." She calmed down slightly, then spoke in a softer tone. "Sorry I didn't tell you what you where getting into, but I was panicked. If you want to quit go ahead. I shouldn't have put an innocent person at risk in the first place."

She looked up to face Terra, expecting her to be angry. Terra was angry, but not at her. What Jaime saw was a look of determination that made stone seem weak. "What's the first rule of the theater?" Terra asked. "The show must go on! I needed a job and you let a total stranger into your group. It's time for me to return the favor. If I can help this play be a success just tell me what to do!"

**So now, a threat appears. I thought that it would help give the Titans more of a motivation if the Villains got more aggressive in their absence. Sorry for making Johnny Rancid OOC, but he was the only biker villain I knew of. He may not be that aggressive in the show, but this whole bomb thing will probably be a hokes. Not sure yet.**

**Any-ways, please Rate and Review. Till next time!**


	7. Chapter 7: The Result of Writer's Block

(7. The result of Writer's Block)

**(I'm not kidding. That's what this chapter is. Hope you enjoy!)**

Raven was tired of being a flight attendant.

If it hadn't been for the pay and all these years of meditation, she would have ripped the plane in half and started looking for another job!

It seemed that no matter what flight she attended the people where always the same: loud, messy and uncontrollable.

Just when she thought she couldn't take it anymore, she felt someone tug at her sleeve. She turned sharply, then stopped in surprise. The person doing the tugging was a young girl with blond hair and blue eyes.

Beside her sat a sniffling boy with red hair, clutching a blue blanket in a vice-like grip.

On the third seat was an even younger boy with blue eyes, one small bit of blond hair on the top of his head, and a single tooth. Of course, the fact that he only had one tooth didn't hinder him from taking bites out of the flight brochure.

It was none other then the three kids she had escorted to safety that one time and had somehow gotten fond of: Melvin, Timmy Tantrum and Teether.

Raven looked at them is surprise. "What are you doing here?" she asked quietly. Melvin, the team leader, recognized that Raven wanted them to speak softly, which rarely happened with Timmy around. "We're going to Summer-dale Private School." Melvin answered in a whisper. Raven had heard of that school. It was a school for metahuman and super smart kids. On top of all the usual classes, it trained kids to use their superpowers.

Melvin looked at Raven curiously. "Why are you here, miss Raven?" Raven simply said "A bad guy stole all the money me and my friends had so I'm working on this plane for a little while. Just don't tell any one that I'm a super hero, okay." Melvin and her team nodded.

Raven's next question was one of curiosity. "Where's Bobby?" Melvin looked up...at the ceiling. "He was too big to fit in the plane and there's too many people around, so he disappeared and he's riding on the top." The thought of the huge invisible Teddy Bear riding on the top of a plane made Raven chuckle mentally.

Before she could ask any more questions though, there was a shout of alarm farther back in the plane. Raven looked up past her refreshments trolly to see a section of the floor turn black and some people emerge from it.

She gasped. It was the HIVE 5 (3rd edition).

Angle, the girl with the helmet, glowing yellow eyes and size-adjustable wings on her back, came up alongside her boyfriend, a thin gray-skined guy with red eyes and dressed in purple with a black cloak: Kyd Wykkyd.

Behind him where the three others; a thin African-American kid in a white and green suit with a helmet that had a large, single, multipurpose eye: See-More. A small bald kid in a green body suit with goggles and a high-tech backpack, who had an atrocious vocabulary. Mr. Definition-of-annoying himself: Gizmo. And of course, the giant who's strength was only matched by his love for food: Mammoth.

Raven was just glad that the group's founder and former leader, Jinx, had recently switched sides thanks to Kid Flash. Her bad-luck powers would have been disastrous on a plane!

Gizmo, apparently the new leader, stepped forward in his spider-leg form. "All right now you (insert Gizmo-ism insult here), listen up! We are the HIVE 5. And if you don't want us to drop this plane from fifty-thousand feet, you'll hand over everything you have of value."

Kyd Wykkyd gave him a questioning look and asked him a question. "Remind me, why are we doing this, Gizmo? There's hardly anyone on this flight. Even first-class is a dump. There's nothing here worth stealing." His voice was quiet and cold. It was also the first time Raven had heard the quiet villain speak.

Mammoth looked up from the air plane food he was eating, wrapper and all. "Yeah. Even _I_ have a hard time getting their food down." "Look on the bright side." See-More said, using his x-ray vision mode to scan into the hold. "They have some decent loot in the hold."

Gizmo looked at his team, trying to keep his already unsteady position of leader from suffering a mutiny. "I told you (insert another Gizmo-ism here). This is just a practice run. If we can do this right, then we can move on to better pickings."

Raven was hiding behind her trolly. _What should I do?_ She asked herself._Robin didn't want us to reveal ourselves, but I can't just stand by! _She heard a click beside her and she looked to her left. Melvin was unbuckling her seat-belt, and Timmy Tantrum was unbuckling Teether. "Don't worry, miss Raven." Melvin said with a smile. "We'll take care of it."

Raven's eyes widened. Sure these three had powers and had fought before, but could they go up against those five on their own? Melvin whispered to her "Can you bring in our secret friend behind them?" Raven understood and nodded. She stepped out of the way and let the three pint-sized heroes take their stand.

Gizmo's rant was interrupted by a sharp "Hey!" The HIVE 5 turned to see three small figures farther down the isle on the other side of a trolly: a little girl looking very defiant, flanked by a single-toothed toddler chewing on something and a kid who looked ready to let Niagara Falls out of his eyes at any moment.

Gizmo laughed. "Well well. Three teeny tiny brats want to play the hero." Raven, still out of sight, rolled her eyes at the irony of the vertically-challenged villain calling them short.

Gizmo continued in an overconfident voice. "This'll be great. Get 'em boys!" He was interrupted by polite coughs from both the gray-skined and wing-festooned members. He sighed in annoyance. "Yeah yeah. And girl. Now get 'em already!"

What the team of five ex-HIVE members weren't expecting was for the cry-baby to give off a sonic scream that sent Raven's refreshment trolly to hit them like a battering ram! That and a rain of sharp, stinging bits of hard plastic, courtesy of the toddler who was chewing on the arm of a seat.

Before they had time to pick themselves up from the pile they had landed in, the 5 would-be robbers saw something shimmer into existence above them. They found themselves facing a huge, not-to-happy looking teddy bear with razor sharp claws! Bobby leaped on top of them, smothering them. However, the 5 villains where not lacking in experience.

Mammoth threw the huge bear off of them and the HIVE 5 charged the three toddler Titans. They avoided the rain of chewed-up plastic and sonic screams and where closing in on them.

Just as Raven was about to jump in to help 'her kids', something shot past her and hit Gizmo's tech-pack. It sparked and shut down, causing his spider-legs to crumple and the other villains to trip over them. Both heroes and villains looked in wide-eyed surprise at the broad-sword that protruded from his pack. The sword shimmered and vanished.

They where all awakened from their shock by a young, energetic voice. "Woo-hoo! Nice shot Arthur!" All eyes turned to see an armored knight standing behind the kid heroes. In front of him was a young girl with dirty-blond hair, blue eyes and dressed in a red hoodie and skirt. In one hand she held a sketch-pad, in the other she held a rack of paints and paintbrushes.

The girl swiftly drew something on her pad and then held it up to the knight behind her. The paper began to glow and the knight put his hand on it. Out of the paper he pulled a second broadsword.

Gizmo and his team stood up and the diminutive leader growled at the newcomer, who he now had to tilt his head back to look in the eye. "Who are you supposed to be?" he demanded. The new girl just smiled. "Polly Arrowsmith. But you can call me Polly Paintbrush. And this is my friend Arthur." She pointed at the knight behind her. "And if you don't mind, we don't likes it when people pick on each other. So please don't make us mad."

As the HIVE 5 charged again, Polly sighed and lifted her pad, pointing it face first at the villains. Another flash of light emerged from it and when it reseeded the villains where gone. Then some muffled angry voices where heard from the pad. Raven and the kids looked in surprise to see the HIVE 5 shrunk and trapped in the paper.

Polly just laughed. "I warned you, didn't I? Now stop yelling or I'll draw bunny ears and pink dresses on you. Then when you get out, that'll be what you look like! Kay?" The five villains shut up after that.

Polly turned to Melvin and her team. "Don't worry. If they start yelling again I'll just send Arthur in to take care of them." Melvin stepped forward with a welcoming smile on her face as she held out a hand to the other girl. "Hi. My name's Melvin. And this is Timmy Tantrum, Teether and Bobby."

Timmy Tantrum smiled slightly when they where introduced.

The giant stuffed animal and the armored knight regarded one another for a moment, then seemed to reach an understanding. Both seemed to understand the loyalty each had for their respective charges, and seemed to respect it.

Polly closed her sketchpad (plunging the villains into pitch darkness) and greeted the young heroes. Melvin then introduced her to Raven. The mage asked her about what she could do. Polly Paintbrush smiled. "I can make whatever I draw or paint come into the real world. I can also draw doors, fix walls and trap people in pictures."

Raven then asked her where she came from and where she was going on this plane. She answered "I come from Crown City, but mommy said that it was too dangerous for me even with Arthur around so they sent me to Summer-dale Private School to learn in a safe place." Melvin brightened up. "We're going there to! We can go to school together if you want." Polly nodded vigorously.

Just then Raven spoke up. "Um, the seat belt signs are still on. You should get back to your seats."

Through out the flight, the kids talked to each other whenever they could. By the time the plane finally landed, they where fast friends. Raven had a feeling that they would probably pressure Robin into making Polly an official Titan. She saw potential in the girl.

Polly drew handcuffs on the HIVE 5, released them from the page and handed them to the police. She laughed at the expression on the Summer-dale policeman's face when group of kids, a giant teddy bear and an armored knight walked up to him and handed him the infamous HIVE 5.

Melvin smiled. "Pretty good for a bunch of teeny heroes. We're part of the Titans!" Melvin was hit by an inspiration. "We could call ourselves 'The Teeny Titans'!" As the strange group of heroes where picked up to be taken to the Summer-dale Private School, Raven was on a plane to Jump City, her last shift.

**Well...that happened. I had no idea what to do for Raven's second day, so I felt that this was a good time to introduce the 3rd HIVE 5 as-well as one of my OC heroes. Polly Paintbrush is, obviously, based off of Relm Arrowny from Final Fantasy 6. Crown City is a city I made up for the Teen Titans universe, so I also included it (please don't steal it).**

**Please feel free to Rate and Review! See you guys next time! :)**


	8. Chapter 8: BB Works Hard!

(8. BB Works Hard!?)

**Hey guys! Sorry for the wait. I'm running out of ideas, so I won't be updating as often. Hope you guys don't mind.**

**I want to give a huge thank-you to Blue-The First Traveler, Crow The Mad, tsk91, and Nighshade08 for giving me such AWESOME suggestions for BB's Job. I'll try to get them all in if I can. But for now I'll go slow.**

Beast Boy shuffled down the street, disappointed that his job hunting was going just like last time. He would have to ask Jinx if her bad luck powers where affecting him.

He had just about given up when he saw that the video store that Control Freak had tried to terrorize when the Titans first met him had a 'Hiring' sign in the window. The clerk who was there before had decided to find a 'less dangerous place to work' since her store had been attacked by said TV nerd on multiple occasions.

He walked into the store and got a part-time job as a clerk. How ever, he was a little bit over-experienced in the film industry, giving advice to the customers and going on and on about how good some of his favorites where. By the time most customers left they had heard enough about Wicked Scary, Super Ninja Showdown one-through-eight and Clash of the Planets to last them a life time.

To make maters worse, there was a video-game store next door that was also hiring! So, in short, BB had gone in one day from jobless to having two part-time jobs! And who said he couldn't work hard?

As he passed a jewelry store on his way back to the tower that evening, he heard a strange voice behind him. "Well well. If it isn't the green defuse. Where's the real Titans?"

Beast Boy spun around just in time to get covered with a sticky substance that knocked him to the ground and glued him to the street.

Standing above him was an unfortunately familiar face. Of course, who could forget someone with a spider head for a face? It was Fang, mutant jewel-thief and boy-friend to Kitten. While Starfire and Robin where the only ones to officially meet said villainess, the shudders they gave recalling the encounter (at least the parts with Kitten) where enough to make him glad that he never had to deal with her.

Unfortunately, he was well acquainted with this not-so-friendly-neighborhood-wall-crawler. Seeing the spider-headed hoodlum give an evil smirk was enough to give the changling nightmares for months to come.

Beast Boy transformed into a gorilla and burst from the webbing he had been trapped in. Morphing back into his original form, he cracked his knuckles. "Don't get overconfident, dude. You only have the abilities of one kind of animal. I, on the other hand, have the abilities of every animal that ever existed at my disposal!"

He flew at him as an eagle, transforming into an octopus at the last moment. Fang jumped backwards and simply shot him with his paralyzing venom. The green octopus was stuck, his tentacles frozen in strange positions, balancing on one outstretched limb.

Fang smiled. "What was that about not being overconfident? Now watch me rob this store while you can't do anything, Green Goof."

Several hours later, Starfire, who was sent out to find the late Titan, found a paralyzed green octopus in-front of a looted jewelry store.

**So... we've finally given Beast Boy a job! Thanks again to those who gave suggestions and also to everyone who's given comments and reviews to my story. You guys have no idea how much I appreciate those comments. I basically run on them! :) **

**Also, to paraphrase Robin, I have a question about one of my commentors: "Who is Ninja?" If he/she/they are reading this, thanks for the comments! Oh mysterious spreader of positive comments!**

**Anyways, Please Rate and Review. Till next time! :)**


	9. Chapter 9: Arrest and Second Report

(9. Arrest and Second Report)

Mr. John Swanson didn't think twice about the employee he had fired that afternoon. Employees came and went, so there was no point in bothering to care about them. The ones with 'noble morals' where quickly shut up, and team-players where kept on the job. That was how he had always run things.

'Treat people as tools' was his motto.

As he entered his office that night, it all appeared to be in order. He pressed a secret panel on the wall that moved a filing cabinet to the side revealing a safe where he kept his 'slightly less then legal transactions' documented.

However, to his shock and horror, the safe was empty. Just as he was about to call security, the lights in the building went off.

Mr. Swanson was quickly getting nervous. It was highly unlikely that who ever had removed his files had his best interests in mind. If the police found out about his dealings, then he was headed for a jail cell for sure.

He reached his phone up to his ear to call security only to discover that the line was dead. He pulled a gun from his coat pocket, slowly stood up and turned around. No sooner had he entered the hall out side his office then the door slammed shut behind him and locked itself! He fired a few shots through the door, but it didn't seem to hit anyone. There was no noise coming from the other side.

As he turned back into the hallway, cold sweat running down his face, something moved in the shadows to his left. He shot a few more rounds in that direction, but all that greeted his ears after the echos died down was silence.

A slight rustle of cloth on his right caused him to whirl around and fire into the shadows, but the clicking of his weapon told him that he was out of bullets. And being over-confident, he had no extra clips with him.

"Who-who's th-th-there?" he asked in a terrified whisper. He dreaded the thought of receiving an answer but he couldn't bear the deathly quiet.

To his dismay however, a voice answered. "Someone who knows what you've been doing, Swanson."

(Cut to Titans Tower)

The Titans meet back at the Tower. Beast Boy had found two jobs, Robin was running even later then Beast Boy, and Starfire was energetically recounting how someone else on earth enjoyed her food.

Cyborg had just got them caught up to speed on the news about Spike when Robin walked in, not in his civies, but in his uniform. "Hey Robin. What are you doing out of disguise?" Cyborg asked. "Had to pay my boss a visit after hours" Robin replied.

They gave him an inquisitive look. He explained what his boss had asked him to do and that he was fired as a result. He had quickly shook off his stalker, changed into his uniform and had visited Swanson that evening. Said former employer was currently being escorted to jail to await his trial, where 'Gray Richardson' would testify against him backed by concrete evidence provided by the Teen Titan Robin.

Beast Boy exploded. "Dude! You arrested your boss!?" Robin nodded, a smile tugging at the corners of his mouth. He would resume job hunting in the morning.

After hearing Starfire and Cyborg's reports, Raven was next. Robin was curious about Polly's powers. "Did they seem like Brushogun's?" Raven shook her head. "I don't think so. She seems to be able to transfer things between the 2nd and 3rd dimensions." She smiled slightly. "And she's a really good artist, too."

Robin looked unsettled about the increased criminal activities.

"They're getting bolder. I should have known that Mumbo wouldn't keep this a secret. The longer we're unavailable to defend the city, the more ambitious our enemies will get."

Terra's fist came crashing down on the table, startling the others present. Her voice was cold as she spoke up angrily. "They've gotten bold enough!" She told them about Johnny Rancid and his hostage situation at the theater. The Titans where really mad now. Stealing and robbing was one thing, threatening innocent lives was another.

"As soon as we get power back we're going after Mumbo." Robin said in a tense voice. Cyborg said that his power cell wasn't charged enough for a drawn-out fight, so the team knew that they would need to get that electric bill paid off as soon as possible. They would need everyone at peek performance to take out Mumbo.

As they went to the kitchen to see what they could find for dinner, Terra gave a small smile. "So, the Teeny Titans huh? I like it." The others laughed at the now official name of the youngest division of the Titans.

**Aaaaand cut! Sorry I haven't uploaded in a while guys. I'll try to do better in the future. Please keep sending requests and ideas for what job Robin should get. **

**Happy Thanksgiving, guys! As always, please Rate and Review! See you guys later!**


	10. Holiday Notice

(Author's note)

Hey guys! Just want to let you all know that I'm putting this story on hold until after Christmas is done. I've run out of the stuff I had written down before hand, so I guess you could call this a 'work in progress'.

However, I am not abandoning it, or you readers, in any way! I just need to figure out what happens next.

I am, however, writing a Code Geass Christmas Special: A Code Geass Christmas Carol. The first actual chapter should be up in the near future. If any of you enjoy Code Geass, please let me know what you think.

P.S. Merry Christmas, guys! :)


End file.
